


Perils of Parenthood

by Redlance



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlance/pseuds/Redlance
Summary: Written for day two of Bechloe Week. Prompt: "He bit me!"
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850626
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Perils of Parenthood

* * *

"I'm a terrible mother." Her tone is morose and mournful.

"You're  **not** a terrible mother, Beca." Chloe’s is part amused, part insistent.

"I am! He hates me!" Beca’s hand motions are wild and exaggerated. 

"He doesn't hate you, babe." Chloe’s hand is comforting as she places it on Beca’s shoulder and gently squeezes.

"He  **bit** me, Chloe!" Beca, apparently, ignores the intent behind that gesture. 

"He's  **teething** , Beca." 

"He doesn't bite you!" 

"Maybe you taste better than me." 

" **Maybe** he wants to literally devour me and take me out of the picture so that it’s just the two of you." 

"You're being hysterical." 

"Am I?  **Am I** ?!" 

"Yes, Beca. Our baby doesn't want to eat you. He doesn't hate you and you're not a terrible mother.”

With a heavy sigh, Chloe holds the squirming bundle in her arms out for Beca to take, which Beca does, albeit reluctantly. 

“I just don’t think he likes me,” Beca bemoans, unconsciously bouncing the baby in her arms. “Maybe I’m not supposed to be a mom. Maybe he can sense that.”

“Beca.” With her arms now free, Chloe moves to stand behind Beca and wraps them around her waist. “Look.” She hooks her chin over Beca’s shoulder and glances down at their son. The baby has stopped his restless wriggling and is now lying peacefully asleep. "He's been cranky all morning and then less than thirty seconds after I handed him over to you, he's asleep." 

Beca glances down at him and, sure enough, his little eyelids have closed and his breathing has turned deep and steady. 

"Babies don't do that with everyone," Chloe continues, squeezing Beca tightly. "They have to have that special touch." She turns her head slightly to press a kiss to Beca’s temple. “You’re a great mom and you’re only going to get better at this stuff. We’re both going to make mistakes but it’ll be okay because we’ll be there for each other. We’re going to rock the shit out of this parenting gig.”

Beca laughs, acquiescing with a nod, and brushes her fingers over the soft skin of a chubby little arm. 

“Okay,” Chloe says after a few moments of peace and quiet, “are you ready to finish packing for the picnic? Because I still have the dip to finish.” 

“Yeah,” Beca lets out a breath and places the baby into the stroller they’ll be taking with them. 

“Hey, Becs?” Chloe asks, a teasing lilt to her voice. Beca hums her response without looking at her wife. “What do you think your daily freak out will be about tomorrow?” 

“Shut up.”


End file.
